Vongola's Christmas Special
by TheLazerBeam
Summary: Tsunayoshi thought long and hard on what he was going to get everyone for Christmas. He could get something...'a little extra' for his guardians and Reborn. After all he had so much to repay them for. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: Wao, this was a unexpected one. I'm the best writer at 1:00am in da morning XD. Enjoy dis Christmas Special, even though its not even Christmas. Promises to include smexy scene on Smutty Shorts... MaYbE. OuO**

Tsunayoshi pulled up the red and green scarf as he walked down the snowy rode. He hesitated a little before walking into the lingerie store. He was glad he had called before hand so all he had to do was collect his items. Seeing a blond girl run pass him he stumbled and almost fell. "Natalie!? Where are you going?" That seemed to stop her. The green-eyed blonde whipped her head around. "Oh, Tsunayoshi! I have your order here, I picked out some others ones too, come try them on!" She ran over and grabbed his arm.

What!? "Wait Natalie! No! I just wanted to get the three I came for!" Natalie either didn't hear him, or decided to ignore him. Probably the latter. Before he knew it he was stripped of his clothing and was in a purple garter belt. He yelped and hurried to cover himself. "Why Natalie!?" Meanwhile Natalie was picking out other garter belts and lingerie. Suddenly she screamed and presented him with a weddings garter belt and thong panties. "I think it'd look perfect on you Tsunayoshi! Oh! Oh! This orange floral lace panty and bra set also fits perfect!" Needless to say Tsunayoshi was stuck there for a while.

When he did finally leave he had bought at least twenty more outfits than the three he originally came for. Natalie had also slipped some makeup in and her phone number. It all happened so fast he thought. He pulled his scarf up a little more to begin the walk home to the Vongola Mansion. He blushed when he remembered what the outfits were for. He guess he should be grateful Natalie slipped her number in. He was surprising everyone with the lingerie. Now he wasn't that oblivious when it came to the looks he got and the excuses to sleep in his bed. Because of the whole bed situation his bed had took up most of his room, it could fit 19 people the last time he counted.

The touches below the waist, well directly below the waist, didn't stop either. They didn't seem in the least subtle. Ok well maybe he was a little more oblivious than he thought, now that he thinks about it. Smiling and giving the guards greetings once he was inside he made his way to his room only to be stopped by Mukuro. "What have we got here Usagi-chan~? Is it a present for me? You shouldn't have!" Tsuna blushed terribly as Mukuro grabbed the bag. In a split second Tsuna grabbed the bag and ran into his room then locked the door. He also made sure the other locks were on too.

Living with his guardians, they tended to walk in from time to time during, uhm 'important' times. The lingerie wasn't the only thing he got though. Walking to a sheet of paper on his desk he picked it up and scanned through it.

Kiton and Giorgio Armani suits/ Gaggia coffee machine- Reborn

Reinforced Flame Protected Titanium Tonfas- Kyoya

La Mort du Cygne, Erard Piano- Hayato

Twenty-five passes to Vindice's torture chambers- Mukuro

Twenty-five passes to any baseball game- Takeshi

Collection of Candies from all over the world-Lambo

Sakura Hein's Special BL Edition/Jewelry - Chrome, Haru, Kyoko

New skull designed eyepatch- Chrome

95% off all items from Gucci, Chanel, Prada, and Dior- Haru/Kyoko/Chrome

Coupons to Bakeries all over the world- Haru/Kyoko/Chrome

Flame protected but powerful boxing gloves- Royhei

Special Knife Set- I-Pin

...

The list went on. He had most of them wrapped. Tonight for the Christmas Party the Varia, Arcobaleno, and Millefore were coming over. Putting away his clothing he grabbed as much boxes as he could carry and attempted to walk to the living room, where the big tree was located, to put them under the tree. Managing to get most boxes down before someone discovered him he laid exhausted on his bed. Grabbing the last box, Reborn's coffee machine, he tried to push it under the tree. "What are you doing Tsunayoshi? Is it that heavy that you can't push it? Maybe I should train you harder."

Tsuna held a whine at the back of his throat. "No Reborn, it's just a present, I can push it just fine." Reborn narrowed his eyes and looked at the tag on the present. "Oh? So it's mine then? Don't break it Dame-Tsuna." In his mind he cursed Reborn for not having old man sight. "My sight is perfectly fine and will be Tsunayoshi." He shot a bullet by his foot and he jumped. He huffed. He was thinking of not letting Reborn see him in his lingerie. He winced when he heard a scream echo throughout the mansion. He noticed that scream, and where it came from- his room. Fuck damnit Haru! Running up he noticed Reborn following him. Turning around one turn away from his room he stopped. "Don't you have other people to bother Reborn?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

Gathering up his energy he bolted into his room, closed and locked his door before Reborn could come in. He sighed as he realized the punishment that would come with it. Facing Haru he pouted. "Why did you decide to look through my closet Haru? It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Haru giggled as her eyes twinkled. "You need help with makeup right?"

He shifted uneasy. "I have a friend that could help me with it..."

"Nonsense! Me and your other friend will help you too!"

It's gonna be a really, really long day.

* * *

That night after everyone had eaten dinner they went to the living room where the presents were. Lambo burst into the room and childishly claimed the presents were all his. "No presents for anyone but Lambo-sama, Lambo-sama deserves best and gets the best! Isn't that right Tsuna?"

I-pin kicked Lambo on the forehead. "You idiot! There are presents for everyone, you probably didn't get one broccoli-head!"

"I got many egg-head!"

I-pin stuck her tongue out as Lambo tried to chase her.

Tsuna sweatdropped and picked both of them up. "Stop fighting, you both got presents, Tsuna made sure of that." I-pin and Lambo stopped fighting. They looked up with hopeful eyes. "Really!? What is it? Lambo-sama demands to know!"

I-pin somehow and magically whacked Lambo on the head. "Broccoli-head!"

"Egg-head!"

Tsuna's eye twitched when he heard a glass bottle shatter and the infamous catch phrase of 'VOI!' and the clinking of swords begin. It wasn't long after until gunshots rung out and the couches were turned over. Clenching his hands he felt the whole room freeze over. Time had seemed to stop at that point. "T-Tsuna?" Takeshi hesitantly called. His eye twitched again. "Sit down, or I'll freeze all of you into popsicles and place you in Antarctica."

A chorus of 'Yes' and grunts were heard from all around. He smiled sharply. "Now let's open presents yes?"

He flipped one couch over on its legs and sat down. "Go open your present first Lambo! I made it extra special for you!"

Lambo looked excited from the idea and ran over to the pile while everyone else warily sat down. "Wahh! Look at all these candies! The great Lambo-sama thanks Tsunayoshi!" On the left of him Reborn looked at him. "Candies from all around the world? Isn't that a little too far?"

Tsuna smiled. "The rest of the gifts don't even compare to that, well in value to the person maybe, but the cost? Nope! But I got them for 'free' using Vongola's connections. Some people owed us a few things..." he trailed off sure that Reborn got the message. He felt lighter every time someone opened the present he bought them. He was sure everyone around him knew that too as his flames around him made others feel in a drunk happy like state. He smiled especially wide when Byakuran suggested Reborn go open his present. His eyes glinted. The coffee machine should make Reborn lay off the torture some, even just a little bit.

In the back of his head he reminded himself to go get some of Reborn's favorite coffee beans. He almost air punched when he saw the smallest lift of the lips on Reborn's face. Not a smirk, but the world's smallest smile. Mukuro gave a laugh. "Was that a smile of the Greatest Hitman's Face I saw? Wish I took a picture."

Reborn blindly shot a bullet while he was to busy rubbing the coffee machine. "Liking the present I see?"

"Yes, don't think I won't go easy on you though." Fuck! Just wait till I get those coffee beans!

An hour later when everyone was gone except for his guardians, minus Lambo and Chrome, and Reborn he told them to come to his room in thirty minutes. He took a shower and then laid his clothes out. Putting on the light brown garter belt with the red choker he fingered the gold bell a little then put on the reindeer antler headband. Calling Natalie and Haru they got his makeup done in 15 minutes. Clearing his bed he sat on his and touched the lipstick he had on. Hearing a knock on the door he took a deep breath and said the door was open.

Opening his legs wider as he heard intakes of breath he looked up with wide eyes. "Will Masters give me a present too?"

A dark look overtook their eyes and they _pounced_.

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he turned over. His whole body hurt like hell. Looking down he discovered bite marks and hickeys littered his entire body. It ached just as much as his backside. He tried to lift his hips. Nevermind, nothing else hurt more than his backside. Strong arms wrapped around him and someone's nose nuzzled his neck. "Go back to sleep Baby Animal." Blushed he happily relaxed in his Cloud Guardians' hold and closed his eyes.

Needless to say Christmas was now his, and his guardians favorite holiday.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
